Embodiments of this disclosure relate generally to a speaker and, more specifically, to a speaker in which the enclosure forms part of the speaker in such a way that a cone, a coil and/or magnets of the speaker may be disassembled if any of the parts is damaged, so that the damaged part may be replaced easily.
A speaker enclosure is what we know currently as a cabinet having a separate loudspeaker therein. The loudspeaker may be comprised of a cylindrical permanent magnet, within which there is a coil that slides without friction and which in turn is attached to a corrugated fabric membrane. The coil may move freely without touching pole ends which may generate a magnetic field that attracts or repels the coil according to the intensity of the electrical impulse that it receives, moving with it the fabric membrane located at the other end attached or glued to a basket. A moving coil is made of insulated aluminum or copper winding mounted on top of an aluminum base or any similar material. Silver wire is commonly used, soldered or tinned to the ends of the coil and attached to the external terminals where the speaker will be connected to sound equipment.
In present speaker enclosures, the space between the ferrous materials is narrow. Furthermore, the thickness of the magnet and the length of the coil determine the length of the motion of such coil. The parallel alignment between magnet and coil must be kept at all times because if there is friction, it will distort the sound.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method that overcomes the above issues. The system and method wherein the speaker enclosure forms part of the speaker in such a way that a cone, a coil and/or magnets of the speaker may be disassembled if any of the parts is damaged, so that the damaged part may be replaced easily